


Knights, Damsels, and Contractual Obligations

by cjr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/pseuds/cjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit,” he said, looking down at his leg and clenching his teeth in pain.  He looked up at Derek.  “I am so sorry, dude.  Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah?  I’m fine.  Are you?” Derek asked, already forgetting that the guy had just violently crashed into him for no reason.   The guy started to nod his head before very clearly getting dizzy and stopping.  Derek crawled over to the other and carefully lifted the bike off of his leg, before setting it down farther away.  “I think you may need to go to the hospital.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights, Damsels, and Contractual Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: “You crashed into me on your bicycle but I’m actually okay, you on the other hand look like you need some serious first aid” AU

Derek turned around the corner, only a couple of minutes late for his anthropology lecture so he was walking a bit quicker than his normal pace and skimming the reading that was assigned for the day. He was reading about Ritual, Sexuality, and Change in Papua New Guinea when he glanced up at the commotion in front of him.  A cyclist was tearing down the path and had almost hit a girl who was sitting down studying. God, Derek was so annoyed with all the reckless cyclists that didn’t care enough to slow down through the more congested areas of campus.  He stepped to the correct side of the path and continued his reading. Today was one of the most interesting lectures of the course a friend had told him, so he was excited to get to class.

He was distracted by a description of one ritual that the young boys faced to become men when he registers hearing a worried shout, “Move!  Dear lord, please look up and move!” but didn’t process it in time to follow the order and the next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the ground, hearing the sound of a crash beside him.  He sat up after laying on the ground in a daze, rubbing at the back of his skull where it hit the concrete.  He felt the bump disappear under his own hand and focused on the cyclist who had ran head on into him. 

Derek was prepared to be angry. He was already late for his favorite class and now this idiot had crashed into him.  If he doesn’t know how to ride a bike, he shouldn’t be on one in the first place.  Derek turned to glare at the man who’d hit him when he was hit by the smell of grass and a gentle breeze, the smell of pure energy and a spring in the woods. His wolf letting him know how much he wanted to roll around in the source of that smell.  Derek turned to the source: the cyclist who’d hit him.

The other man was sprawled out on the ground, his bike on top of his leg—which was not bent the way it should be. He was in the process of sitting up, wincing every time his leg was jostled under the bike and rubbing at where his head had hit the sidewalk.  “Shit,” he said, looking down at it and clenching his teeth in pain. He looked up at Derek. “I am so sorry, dude. Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah?  I’m fine.  Are you?” Derek asked, already forgetting that the guy had just violently crashed into him for no reason.   The guy started to nod his head before very clearly getting dizzy and stopping.  Derek crawled over to the other and carefully lifted the bike off of his leg, before setting it down farther away.  “I think you may need to go to the hospital.” The man’s scent soured and he huffed.

“I’m sure it’s fine.  Just need a little rest and then I’ll be up and at it again. I feel as good as ever. So thanks, but really, don’t need to go,” he started rambling and tried to get up off the floor, but his leg was unable to hold any wait, so he immediately fell back to the ground. He would’ve hit his head again had Derek’s hand not been there to stop it.  “Okay, so maybe I need to go to the hospital,” he confessed and Derek gave him a look that said _oh, really?_

“Do you have someone who can come pick you up or should I call campus services?”  Derek hoped the guy had someone to pick him up, campus services was renowned for being late, unsafe drivers.

“Uh, not really.  But I have a car, so I could maybe…” the guy sat up mid-sentence and could barely remain upright.  “Or not.  Yeah, I guess call campus services.”

“I mean, if you don’t have anyone, I could drive you?” It slipped out before Derek really thought about it, now resigning himself to the fact that he was going to miss Anthro.  The other started shaking his head, saying, “No, no, you don’t need to—“

“I insist,” Derek interrupted. “Do you have your keys on you? Or are they in your dorm?”

“Shit, let me check, but I don’t know if I can make it to my dorm and back.  I’m in Willhelm.” Derek winced in sympathy.  Willhelm was by far the worst dorm on campus, situated far from everything and with no air conditioning during the hottest months of the year. The man dug around in his bag, his hand coming out and waving in the air successfully, almost smacking Derek in the face.  “Shit, sorry,” he stopped waving his hands about.  “Wouldn’t want to hurt my knight in shining armor.”  Derek distracted himself by throwing his reading in his backpack and putting it on.  He moved the man’s bike to a bike rack nearby and came back to help him up. 

“Thanks for doing this, by the way. I don’t know what I ever did in my past life to deserve a handsome savior, but tell me and I’d gladly do it again. I’m Stiles, by the way,” he said, taking Derek’s offered hand to help him up.  The man—Stiles— put all his weight on his one leg, letting go of Derek’s hand when he had balance.

“Derek,” he said, grabbing Stiles’ bag from where it had fallen in their crash and placing it over his own on his back. He walked back to Stiles and put his arm under the other man’s dragging his weight across Derek’s figure.

“Wow, all those books must be heavy. Not to mention my added weight into the equation,” Stiles gestured to the two backpacks on Derek’s back. Derek shrugged, ”It’s a good thing that you’re so strong.  And muscley. And beautiful. And anything that I am saying right now is only because my body is so full of pain and adrenaline and really none of it is my fault so…” Derek huffed out a laugh.

“Which way to your car?” he asked.

“It’s in the lot by Madison Café,” Stiles responded.  Derek nodded. That wasn’t too far, they could make it there easily enough.

“So any reason why you didn’t turn away or brake before running into me?” Derek asked, searching for conversation.

“Uh, well,  I’m going to blame that on the bike.  I got it for free from one of my dad’s coworkers so it’s not in the best of shape.  But a bike’s a bike. Especially when one lives in good ol’ Willhelm.  The brakes and steering were both jammed so all I had to work with was my own splendid vocals, and you weren’t really looking up, so…”

“This,” Derek said, gesturing to Stiles’ leg, “was not my fault.”

“Never said it was?  I didn’t even mean to imply it.  You’re my knight, dude, I’m like contractually obligated to like you.”

“Oh, okay.  Does that make you the damsel in distress?” Derek joked as they approached the parking lot.  He ignored Stiles indignant squawk and asked where the other’s car was.

“There she blows,” Stiles said, pointing to an old, blue jeep. 

“Wow, are you sure this one is more trustworthy than the bike?”

“Ha ha ha.  Yes.  She may not look like much, but she’s got it in her.  You just have to know to treat her right.”  Stiles unlocked the car when Derek leaned him against the side of it, opening the passenger door for Stiles.  He picked Stiles up and deposited him in the seat, reaching across for the other’s seatbelt and buckling him in.  Stiles scent changed slightly when Derek leaned over him, making Derek smile broadly as he pulled back and took the keys from Stiles to walk to the driver’s side.  “I can buckle myself, you know,” Stiles stuttered. 

“I know.  But safety first,” Derek kidded.  He started the car with no issue and saw Stiles’ smug grin out of the mirror. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled out of the spot, heading to the hospital.

The drive was quiet.  The adrenaline of the crash clearly wearing off as the smell of pain in the car became more pronounced.  Derek slid one of his hands over and placed it on Stiles hurt leg, trying to subtly draw some of the other’s pain.  Stiles sighed quietly before tensing and looking at Derek. Derek froze, starting to withdraw his hand.  Stiles quickly placed his own over Derek’s, keeping it where it lay on his thigh.  “Nope.  You’ve shown your cards.  Now that I know you are not only a werewolf but a werewolf willing to throw around his pain removal skills, I’m not letting you go.  I mean, I wasn’t going to before because you are just about the cutest person I’ve ever met, but it’s the thought that counts.”

Derek froze.  The only thing he’d really gotten at first from that spiel was the word werewolf, “What?  How do you know that I’m—I mean, I’m not a werewolf.  Werewolves don’t exist?”

“Okay, if I wasn’t sure before, I definitely am now.  Dude, you really can’t lie, can you?  That’s gotta suck, seeing as you have that big secret to keep,” Stiles started to ramble. While he talked Derek’s brain struggled to catch up. 

“Keep me?” he blurted out, interrupting whatever Stiles had been saying.

“What? Keep you?  I never said I would—and even if I did, it’d only be if you wanted—but I didn’t—And it seems that you don’t—It’s the pain, really. Making me delirious and things, so really—“

“How do you know about werewolves, Stiles?” Derek asked, stopping the other’s freak out.  Derek didn’t know how to tell him that he wouldn’t really mind being kept and so he decided a subject change was in order.

“Oh, my best friend, Scott, from high school is a werewolf.  He got bit by a rogue alpha sophomore year and I helped him learn to control it. Though most of his control came because he fell ass over toe for his girlfriend.  This actually explains why you weren’t hurt when I ran into you. I was wondering about that because for all reasons, you should’ve been more hurt than you seemed to be. Oh my god Derek! Did I hurt you and it healed so you’re not mentioning it?  Tell me right now!”

“I’m fine, Stiles.  I hit my head, but it’s fine,” Derek calmed the other. Stiles relaxed from where he’d tensed up during his rant.  “Werewolf healing, so it’s all good.”

“Just because you heal doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” Stiles mumbled, staring at his lap.  Derek squeezed his leg and pulled into the hospital parking lot. He parked the car and hopped out, grabbing Stiles and carrying him into the emergency room. “I can walk,” Stiles said half heartedly, already wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.  Stiles filled out some paperwork and the nurse gestured to the waiting room for them to sit until a doctor could see Stiles.

*

“You’re left tibia is fractured so I’m going to put you in this cast for 6-8 weeks depending on how much rest you give it. And you’ll need physical therapy to get it fully functional again after the cast is off.  You’re lucky you’ve got that kind gentleman to carry you everywhere,” the elderly doctor who was fixing him up said with a wink. “My husband used to look like that, but then I always did love baking so he lost his form pretty soon after we got together. Can’t say I mind though, because he’s still the same young man inside,” she laughed and pat his leg. “I’ll go get your man for you, and then you two are free to leave.  Just try to keep weight off it and use the crutches as much as you can when walking to heal it quicker.  Come back for a check up in a couple of weeks to see where it’s at.”  With that she left to go tell Derek.  Whatever she said to him had his cheeks heating up a little as he walked over to Stiles. 

“Ready to go?” Derek asked.

“Ready to go out with you,” Stiles quipped back without thinking. 

They both froze for a couple of seconds before Derek said, “Okay,” and stepped up to the table Stiles was sitting on. Derek cradled Stiles’ head in his hands and leaned in to kiss the man, opening his mouth to Stiles’ prodding tongue. Derek kissed slowly, gently, curiously exploring Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles sighed when Derek moved back, grabbing the crutches at the end of the bed and handing them to Stiles.

“Wait, really?” Stiles looked up at Derek, who was much closer than he was when Stiles had last checked.

“I think all knights are contractually obligated to one date after saving any damsel in distress.”

“Pretty sure it’s more than one date.”

“One lifetime, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr @ whowhatwhenwhereandwhynot.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
